Invader Zim meets Classic Disney
by Haku1013
Summary: Do you like Invader Zim? Do you like the Classic Disney songs? Well then, this is the place for you! I, Haku1013, have decided to create Ten Songfic Oneshots for Invader, based on Ten different Classic Disney Songs.
1. Introduction and Rules

**Greeting and Salutations people! My name is Haku1013, and I bring you to the magical world of Disney! Not today's Disney, oh god no, but the Classic Disney that we all know and love. I mean, who **_**doesn't **_**know 'The Lion King'? Or how about 'Mulan'? Maybe 'Pocahontas'? Or maybe, just maybe, you've never heard of Tarzan, The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, if you haven't, you never had a childhood, and I feel sorry for you.  
><strong>

**You all probably noticed I only mentioned movies. And well, that was the best thing about Classic Disney, in my opinion. These movies shaped my childhood, as they most likely did for many of you. And you have to admit, these movies also had some pretty awesome songs in them.**

**And that's why I'm writing this, for the songs. And for Invader Zim. You see, I think that a lot of the Classic Disney Songs fit many of the characters and situations in Invader Zim. **

**Well, my editor and I did some talking, and it seems that it's official: I am a Disney/IZ songfic writer. So for now on, all songfic oneshots I write shall be their own chapters in this. Just request a Classic Disney song, which character you want it to revolve around, and I'll make a songfic oneshot based on the winners of my choice. **

**However, unlike before where I'd take into consideration every proposal I got, I shall only take in songs after the newest chapter, from a different person. To make sure I don't get any frauds, I will not take songs from any anonymous reviewers, though you may still review.**

**Now, some of you probably read my two other Disney/IZ songfics, Not One of Us and Be Prepared. Don't worry; they're the first two in all of this. I just felt that I might as well make them all into one whole thing.**

**In the end, I hope to have at least 10 Songfics in all of this, and I already have 2 done. So maybe you people should get going with the requests, hmm? **

**Now, if you didn't catch the rules, here they are:**

**1) To request a song, and have it possibly win, you can not be anonymous.**

**2) Any requested song MUST be a Classic Disney song, from a film. It doesnt have to be from one of the listed above. **

**3) I will take a different song from a different person each time.**

**4) Have fun with it!  
><strong>


	2. Not One of Us

**Hello people! Haku1013 here! I've decided to start things off with a Songfic Oneshot of my own, with one of my personal favorite songs, Not One of Us, from The Lion King 2. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Red fell to his knees the second he exited his ship. They had chosen to retreat to the closest planet not under Resisty control; Planet Dirt. The area was small, and large rocks and debris surrounded the area.<p>

As he looked to the skies, Red saw the remaining ships of the Armada, most just piles of junk that might fall apart at any time, land near him. As the Irkens marched out, all valor and energy gone, Red saw Tak walking to him.

"Forgive me, my Tallest," she said as she helped Red up, "But I have failed you." Red looked down to her, sorrow plain on his face, "No Tak, I have failed you," he looked to the small number of Irkens that began to surround him, some climbing the rocks and ships to get a better view, "I have failed all of you," Red said quietly as his eyes fell to the ground, not being able to look into the eyes of his loyal comrades.

They had lost the battle with the Resisty. Even more, they had lost the Massive, lost most of the armada, lost Purple, but most importantly, they had lost Irk. Even now, Resisty forces were most likely landing on the planet, rampaging cities, destroying Hatcheries, and killing the civilians of Irk. How could this have happened?

The answer was simple really, for it was the same answer to every problem encountered by the Irken Empire. "That's not true my Tallest," explained Tak, "You did everything in your power."

Red gave a weak smile, "As did you."

"Hey look, its _Zim,_" one Irken growled. Suddenly, the quiet crowd was full of quiet gasps, small insults. On cue, a rather short Irken slowly limped through the crows as it parted. "What's he doing here?" A few more asked, "Defective little runt," a few more muttered, while Skoodge and Tenn jumped off from their rock, "Why you little," Skoodge muttered as he grabbed Tenn arm and made her grab his collar, "Hold me back," he told Tenn, who nodded as Skoodge tried to run to Zim, "Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im" he shouted, but then fell face first as Tenn let him go, "Ok." Skoodge sighed as he picked himself up, "I think you're missing the point," he told Tenn, who just smiled.

In seconds, Zim was standing, or attempting to stand, in front of Red and Tak, the latter smiling. "Zim, you're alive," Tak gasped out as she ran to him, or attempted to really, as Red held her back. Understanding, Tak decided against the 'happy' reunion.

"Zim, what are you doing here?" Red asked. Zim looked up to his leader, his red eyes no longer having bright shine to them, but instead were dull and lifeless. "My tallest, please. I didn't know…" he paused as he thought of what to say, "I thought if we could make peace, then…" Zim couldn't finish.

"Then what, Zim? Then we could all live happily ever after? Then the Resisity would just forgive us for doing what we did best? No Zim, you didn't think. You never do, and that's why what I'm about to say will take a load off my shoulders." Red explained, as he stood straight, obviously about to declare something.

"When you returned Zim," He started, every Irken listening, "You begged for judgment," he said, wearing a face of anger and hatred, "And I pass it now!" Many Irkens began to cheer, most hoping for what would come. Zim and Tak, however, were both standing still, _knowing _what was about tocome_._

Red waited for the noise to quiet down, and paused before speaking, "Zim, for your crimes, and betrayal to the empire, you shall receive the punishment used only for the worst of the worst," he looked to Tak, who looked to the ground, then to the crowd of Irkens, most of whom were smiling, "Exile!"

"No!" Tak yelled, tears in her eyes. Zim looked up, bewilderment on his face as the Irkens began to shout, Exile! Get out of here! Defective!

Zim turned Skoodge, who merely threw a stone at him, which knocked Zim to the ground. Zim looked at his friend, holding a hand on his face where the stone had him. As he picked himself up, other Irkens began to follow Skoodge's lead, throwing Stones, trash, anything to get him out of here.

A few more, however began to chant as they bang on pieces of metal and their ships.

_Deception! Disgrace!_ _Evil as plain as the scar on his face! _Shouted a few, as they drew closer to Zim, all holding weapons. "No!" Tak shouted again, "Zim!" but still Red held her back.

_Deception! And outrage! Disgrace! For shame!_ They chanted as Zim ran as fast as he could. _He asked for trouble the moment he came! _Skoodge said as he threw another stone at Zim.

_Deception! An outrage! He can't change his stripes! Disgrace! For shame! You know these Defective types!_ Zim ducked as he barely dodged a punch as he continued to run through the crowd, maneuvering around the giant stones and Irkens throwing items at him. _He asked for trouble the moment he came!_ Skoodge muttered under his breath. _See Ya later Agitator!_ Tenn shouted as she waved at Zim.

Zim continued to run through the maze of ships until he tripped. Many Irkens took this opportunity to strike, battering him with anything they could throw at him. _Deception! An outrage! Just leave us alone! Disgrace! For shame!_ They chanted as Zim recovered and began to run again.

Red looked toward the direction Zim ran through, no longer able to see him through the crowd. _Born in Grief. Raised in hate._ He said to himself. Hearing a soft sob, he looked down to see Tak on her knees, her hands covering her face as tears escaped her. _Helpless to defy his fate_, she said between to the tears. Seeing this, Red screamed as loud he could to the heavens, _Let him run! Let him live! But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_

Zim, finally reaching the end of the crowd, continued to run until he came to the top a nearby hill that over looked his people, still hearing them chant, _And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us! He is not part of us! Not our kind!_ Zim closed his eyes he stood there, "Why me?" he asked himself. The answer he got was a burn on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw a group of Irkens shooting at him, a laser barely missing that caused the burn.

As Zim started to run again, he was shoved to the ground by a small being. Looking down, Zim was shocked to see GIR, holding tight to his master. Smiling, Zim picked up both himself and GIR and ran. _Someone once lied to us! Now we're not so blind! For we knew he would do what he's done. And we know that he'll never be one of us!_ Zim heard the crowd chant as he ran still.

Pausing at a decaying forest, Zim once again looked back. Using his ocular implants zooming in to see Red, towering above everyone, glaring at him. He also saw Tak, staring at him, depression written on her face. Painfully turning, he walked into the forest with GIR, into the darkness.

Red, seeing Zim gone, bent down to Tak, forcing her to look at him, _He is not one of us_, he told her as tears still streaked down her face. Letting her go, Red stood up again, listening to the ending chant of his people.

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I wrote it a little different than the average Song-fic, instead incorporating the lyrics into the actual story, instead of around them. I real be doing this for all of the oneshotschapters. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review. Tell me any requests in the next chapter(s) reviews, please.  
><strong>


	3. Be Prepared

**Greeting and salutations people! Haku1013 here with another one-shot! And I must say, this took me a while to get going, but all in all, I'm damn proud of it. Ok, this was a request from someone all IZ writers know and love. That's right; this is for you Invader Jrek! You're the best anonymous person out there, and we love for that. Now before any of you start yelling out "But we thought you said no Anonymous!" Well, this is from before this Multi-Chapter was even thought about. So Boo on you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zim chuckled as he worked in his labs. He had a plan, a MAGNIFICENT plan! A plan that the Dib-Beast would never stop with his big headed-ness. He screwed in a screw, hammered in a nail, zapped the machine with a random laser, and looked at his creation. Picking it up, he smiled evilly to himself. It was a masterpiece in Zim's opinion, like everything he created.<p>

Setting it back down on the table, he looked to a nearby clock, "Hmmm" Zim hmmed, "still a few hours until Skool… _Excellent_,"Zim said with a chuckle. Pulling a microphone out of his PAK, he called out, "Gir! Come to your master that is ZIM!"

Out of the ceiling came out a pipe, and out of that pipe plopped out Gir, hitting the floor face first while being still. "Gir!" Zim called to his minion, "remember with your brains! Now stand up." He commanded. Immediately, Gir jumped up, eyes red, "Yes sir," he said while saluting.

Zim looked to Gir with a confused look. "Gir, where is Minimoose?" Zim asked. Gir proceeded to stare at him with an idiotic face, "I don't know," he said. As if on cue, another pipe came out of the ceiling, striking Zim and knocking him onto the ground, and out floated Minimoose. Picking himself up, Zim looked to his other minion. "Minimoose, where on Irk have you been?" Zim asked.

"Squeak," Minimoose Squeaked.

"Really? The Princess _and_ the Queen? And at the same time?" Zim asked, scratching head in thought, "Sounds like an adventure, but now is not the time for fun and merriment!" Zim screamed to the floating moose, which looked down and let out a squeak of disappointment.

"Now then," Zim announced, "Today, I have begun my new plan," he explained to his minions, Gir playing with a small toy piggy, "All plans before this plan were all warm ups compared to this plan, for it is this plan that shall aid me in conquering this _pitiful_ planet of **filth**."

"Finally, the Tallests shall see the genius that is Zim and give me what is rightfully belongs to Zim!" Zim said as he began laughing, Minimoose floating there with a smile, Gir still playing with his piggy, pretending it was a plane of some sort.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard The Massive<em>

Tallest Red and Tallest Purple watched as a small drone pulled in a large box. "My lords," the drone said, "It seems that Invader Tenn, assigned Planet Meekrob, has sent you a package."

"Yes, we can see that," Red said matter-of-factly, his purple counterpart smiled a goofy smile. "Maybe it's candy!" he yelled out, "Or maybe a rug made out Meekrobian skin," he said with a voice full of glee. Red just stared at him, obviously not amused with his childish demeanor.

Pushing Purple aside, he opened the box and saw… he didn't know what he was looking at. It _looked _like a pile of sleeping Sir Units, but why would Tenn send the Tallest Sir Un… _'Uh oh'_ thought Red. Seeing a pair of red eyes suddenly open up, he quickly shut the box closed before he could have his face eaten.

"What is it?" Asked Purple.

Red backed up slowly, "Nothing, but we might want to get out of here," he said softly. Purple stared at is co-ruler, "Why?"

Not a second after he said that, several Sir Units popped out of the box in a frenzy, some attacking the drone that was still present, and was now screaming in pain as he had his face eaten by a sir.

Now it was purple who was screaming as he was chased by a Sir with a buzzsaw coming out of his head. Red, who was hiding under a table, saw a note. Quickly grabbing it, he read:

_Dear My Tallests, _

_I have finally collected all the 'wonderful' gifts you sent me. Sorry, but I cannot keep them, so I am sending them back to you. Oh yes, and also, I quit._

_Yours truly, _

_Ex-Invader Tenn._

_P.S. Long Live the Resisty!_

Jaw dropping, Red stared at the chaos in the room. Purple, no longer running, tried fighting back the Buzzsaw Sir with a random broom he apparently found, stabbing the air around it. "Back! Back you beast!" he yelled. Red would have found this amusing if not for the fact that he might die in few moments if he's found. Thinking quickly, he pressed a button on his arm, "Guards! Come quick!" He screamed. In seconds, several guards rushed into the room, quickly dispatching the crazed Sir Units.

Slowly crawling out of the cover of his table, Red surveyed the damage. Nearly everything was either broken, or shattered.

Purple was standing proud, holding his MIGHTY BROOM OF DOOM close, a dead Sir Unit with several dents in it a few feet away.

Regaining his composer, Red called over a Guard. "Yes, My Tallest?" The guard asked, waiting for his next orders. Red thought for a moment, wondering what to do now, quickly coming up with a plan, "Captain, I wish to have these Sir Units reactivated," The Tallest told the guard, who had a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry my Tallest, but did you say to _reactivate_ the Sirs?"

Hearing this, Purple turned to the duo, "Wait," he started, "What is this about reactivating the things that almost killed us?" he asked calmly, still clutching his MIGHTY BROOM OF DOOM. Red chuckled to himself, thinking over his plan, all the while ignoring both the guards and Purples question.

Coming back to reality, Red turned to Purple, "Well Pur, if we can get the Sir reactivated, then we can send them to," Red paused, thinking of the correct words, "send them to a _certain Invader._"

Purple, obviously not understanding, stood there with a plain face, causing Red to sigh in disbelief. Turning to the guard, he, thankfully, saw him with a small smile on his. The guard seemed to have caught on. In seconds, Red's smile went from a smile, to chuckling, which in turn became laughing.

The guard decided to become involved, and soon began laughing with his leader, Purple still standing there. "Why are you guys laughing?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

Red paused with his maniacal laugh and stared at his co-ruler, who was the promptly slapped. "Just laugh you idiot." Purple, not wanting to be slapped again, slowly, but surely, started to nervously chuckle. He would understand soon.

* * *

><p>Dib stood frozen in his tracks, literally. He was in Zim's base, but seemed to have made the mistake of getting stuck inside some sort of force field, trapping his feet to the floor. Hearing laughter (<strong>AN:<strong> **A lot of laughter, huh?**), Dib turned his _Massive _to see the origin of the sound, only to come face to face with the owner of the base.

"Zim!" Dib muttered angrily, "release me alien scum!" Zim continued laughing, ignoring the Dib-Beast's demand. ""Dib, Dib, Dib," Zim started, "it finally seems as if I may finally destroy you," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Dib asked, "How?"

On cue, Zim took out a small box, which made Dib raise an eyebrow, "What? You gonna kill me with a magic box?" he mocked. Zim just chuckled. "Of course not," Zim said, "We both know I tried that a month ago. No Dib, this is different."

Placing the box on the ground, Zim backed up as a small robot like item fired a laser to cut a hole in its container. Wheeling itself out, it stood at a mere 2ft. It wasn't really impressive looking, its details a little foggy, possibly due to a lazy author who will leave the robot image to the readers imagination.

"That?" Dib asked, "The magic box of doom was more intimidating." Zim just waited, scratching his posterior in response. "Just wait Dib-Beast; your doom is imminent," Zim said nonchalantly. Dib just watched the robot, when suddenly giant claws five bigger it popped out of its torso. Now feeling fear, Dib screamed at the top of his lungs, while Zim just laughed and laughed and _laughed._

The robot never got more than an inch to Dibs head, as a giant package fell through Zim base. "Huh?" Zim asked, "What is this?" A second later, an Irken, dressed in what appeared to be a UPS uniform, fell through the hole in the ceiling, landing perfectly on the floor. Looking around, he soon saw Zim.

"Mr. Zim?" the Irken asked.

"Yes, how may the mighty Zim help you?" Zim asked. The Irken soon pulled out a small letter, reading it aloud;

"Dear_Invader_ Zim: Tallest Purple and I, Tallest Red, have decided to send you a package that shall help with your invasion. Use it wisely. Signed, your Tallests."

The Irken finished reading and put the letter away, only to see Zim already clawing at the package. Not wanting to see what happened next, the Irken prepared to leave, but was stopped by Dib. "Uh… excuse me," the Dib began to ask, "But can you help me out of here?"

Seeing as he didn't have anything else to do, the Irken obliged, and easily managed to pull Dib loose from his restraints. Thanking the Irken, Dib quickly left, soon followed by said Irken.

Now back to Zim.

Zim had finally clawed his way through the boxes wrapping, and began to open it to see its contents. The next thing he knew, Zim could feel his face being sucked on a Sir Unit. Easily pulling it off, Zim held it with a confused look. '_Why did the Tallests send the mighty Zim another assistant? Zim already has two of those,'_ Zim thought.

Putting the Sir Unit down, Zim walked back to the box, only to fall back as it exploded into several other Sir Units, all of which were completely defective. Not knowing how to act, Zim just watched as the Sirs destroyed his base. It was only when he noticed the Dib was gone, and that his great new toy had been destroyed by the package, that Zim understood what was happening.

"Stop!" he yelled to the crazed Sir Units, "Stop destroying the beautiful base of Zim!" Hearing Zim yelling, the Sirs turned to face him, ignoring the now destroyed machinery. Zim gulped, knowing what was about to come. And it came. All the Sirs attacked him, laughing the whole time.

At that same time, Gir came down the base via hole in the ceiling, still playing with his little piggy. However, he quickly took noticed of the mass beating taking place nearby. "Ooh," ooh'd Gir, "Wat's dat?" the robot asked no one particular. Skipping to the group, Gir began hearing what sounded like punches being throne, buzz saws sawing, and someone yelling in pain. "Why does it hurt so much!" yelled the person. Upon further inspection, Gir noticed it was his master hidden beneath the mass beating. "Mastuh? Are you playing without me?" Gir asked, a tear falling down his face.

Hearing the new voice, the group of Sirs turned to face Gir. Taking noticed of a new toy, they left Zim, who thanked the gods, and began surrounding Gir, who just stood there, piggy in hand. Preparing to jump, they hesitated. Now staring at him, Gir felt a smile on his face light up. New Friends!

One Sir walking to him, Gir held up his arm, "Hi friend!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the Sir Unit ignoring this. Picking up his its hand, Gir had high hopes for a handshake, but the Sir instead went for his other hand, which held his piggy. A confused look on his face, along with the others faces, Gir looked at them, then his piggy, then the Sirs again.

"You like mah piggy?" he asked, which caused the Sirs to all nod in unison. "You can play with him if you like. I have lots a others," Gir said, giving the piggy to his new friend. "Just play nice, piggys hurt-" Gir didn't finish, as the Sir ripped the piggy in two.

Gir stood still, staring at his piggy, now half piggys, and sat on the floor. Slowly getting into fetal position, Gir started rocking back and forth, mumbling something along the lines of 'Ima miss you piggy.'

Zim, seeing all of this, stood up, his PAK healing his wounds. "Stop with the whining Gir. You have dozens upon dozens of piggy, remember?" The little robot immediately shot up, a smile on face, "Oh yeah," he said. Opening his head, all of Girs piggy flew out, showing the Sir Units, all of whom were amazed at the sight before them. It took only a second for them to start playing with them, making sure not to tear them.

Zim inwardly chuckled at himself. Sir units being amazed at piggys? Well, if they liked piggys, they all might as well be paid in piggys- _'THAT'S IT!' _thought Zim. _'My great machine is gone, but now ZIM has an army of Sir Units!'_ Immediately coming up with ideas, all of which ended with Zim has lord of Earth, his Sir Units as his personal guards. Zim climbed onto a pile of pipes, all broken by the Sirs, preparing to call an announcement.

"Sir Units!" Zim called to the robots, all of whom stopped playing with the piggys to stare at him, "I understand you like the piggy?" he asked the group,who all nodding, including Gir. Zim chuckled, "Well, how would you like an infinite amount of piggys?" This caused them all to stand, looking to each other. More piggys? Yes, that would be amazing, wouldn't it?

"All you have to do to get your piggys," Zim announced, "is follow the amazing Zim!"

The Sirs all had a questioning look on their faces. One stepped up to Zim, "What are we supposed to do? Kill, plunder, and conquer?" Zim, although amazed by the talking Sir, simply smiled and responded, "Precisely." This caused all the Sirs to smile to one another.

On cue, the pipes Zim stood on let loose a torrent of steam, propelling Zim in the land. Using his spider legs, he landed among the Sirs. Gir took this opportunity to pull out a stereo and started playing some music.

_I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a Hyoomans's backside_ Zim said to his army, some biting their arms and legs. _But thick as you are, pay attention!_ _My words are a matter of pride_. The Irken said as he smacked the Sir, causing all of them to jump in line, saluting.

Studying them all, pausing in front of Gir, waving his hand in front of his face, _It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs_. This caused some Sirs to start laughing to themselves, which in turn caused Zim to march in front of them scowling.

_But we're talking Kings and succession; even you can't be caught unawares!_ Zim said as he pushed the two Sirs into some vents, which, of course, exploding, sending the Sirs upward.

_So Be Prepared for the chance of a life time_ Zim said as he climbed a ladder to a platform, _Be Prepared for sensational news!_

_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_ Gir flew to Zim via jet, holding an arm up, showing he had a question. With a nod from Zim, Gir asked _And where do we feature?_

Zim chuckled and picked up Gir by the head, who was smiling with his tongue out, and threw him back down to the bottom level _Just listen to teacher_ he yelled to Gir as he fell.

_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am giving my dues!_ Yelled Zim as he climbed to a higher platform, with the Sir Units all flying to the one before. _And injustice deliciously squared, Be prepared!_

"Yeah, Be Prepared! We'll be prepared!" shouted Gir, but asked again, "For what?"

"For the death of the Dib!" Zim shouted back. "Why? Is he sick?" asked one of the Sirs.

Zim sighed and clenched the area that would have been between his nose if he had one. "No you FOOL. We're going to kill him… and the other Hyoomans too." Zim announced.

"Great idea! Who needs Dib?" Gir shouted as the other Sirs chanted 'No Hyoomans Lalalalalala' over and over again.

"Idiots! There _will_ be a Dib!" Zim shouted in his superior tone.

"Hey, but you said-" A Sir was interrupted, "Zim will need a slave, won't he? Stick with Zim, and you will have endless piggys!" Shouted the green alien, which prompted the Sir Units to cheer with glee. "Long live Zim! Long live Zim!" They cheered.

By now, all the steam from the busted pipes and vents had covered the entire lab, and with the help from the light, it all gave the room a yellow tint. It was through this yellow steam that the Sir Units formed up small lines and started marching around, for the fun of it I suppose.

_It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored_ They chanted as they continued to march. Zim, still above them, smiled. _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_, He said, _to take certain duties on board. _Saying this, Zim ran a claw under his neck, acknowledging an act of murder.

_The future is littered with prizes! And though I'm the main addressee, the point I must emphasize is,_ Zim jumped down in the middle of the Sir Units, _YOU WONT GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME! _ Just then, Zim's lab began to shake, the destruction from earlier fully coming out, for the small part of ground Zim stood on began_ rising _upwards.

Zim ignored this, however, and still told his small group of soldiers, _So Be Prepared for the coup of the century!_ He said, _Be prepared for the murkiest scam! _He continued, still rising upwards, and, thankfully, through the same hole as earlier. The floor under the Sirs did the same, following their new master.

Still rising, Zim said to himself, _Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning, Decades of Denial, Is simply why I'll be King undisputed_ _respected, saluted, and seen as the wonder I am!_

Finally, Zim and the Sirs stopped rising, steam beating passed them. By now, they were above Zim's house, coming out of it really. Dib, along with every other person around just stared as Zim rose. "Does anyone else see this?" Dib asked.

_Yes my teeth and Ambitions are bared!_ Zim shouted to the heavens, not noticing where he was, _Be Prepared!_ Hearing this, the Sir Units repeated their master, for added effect. _Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! BE PREPARED! _

Saying this, the whole alien group burst into laughter. But, feeling the warmth of the morning sun, Zim looked down to see a crowds of people staring at him, Dib being one of them.

"Uh, This… I'm… We're…" Zim tried to explain, but soon decided to stick with a classic, "This is normal!" he shouted to the crowd, all of whom decided to nod in agreement. After all, stuff like this happened all the time nowadays. Dib just face palmed, too embarrassed to be around his own species.

Soon, the crowd dispersed, leaving only Dib with Zim and his Sirs. Zim, being Zim, couldn't stand awkward moments like this, and just turned to his Soldiers, making sure not to slip off his perch. "Sir Units! There is the Dib! Get him and his MASSIVE head of smell!" Zim commanded.

The Sirs saluted to their leader and did so. Zim laughed as he watched the beating of the Dib. The Earth could wait for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That is the ending to my <strong>_**Longest**_** One-shot yet. Again, Invader Jrek, I hoped you liked it. And if anyone else has a request for any Classic Disney/Invader Zim Song-Fics, do ask in a review.**

**Now to everyone else, review! If you don't, you must face off tallest Purple and MIGHTY BROOM OF DOOM!**


	4. Reflection

**Greeting and Salutations my good people! Haku1013 here with another IZ/Disney songfic. Today's song goes out to the winner ManiacMagic and their suggestion of Reflection(Mulan). **

**Now to dear ol' ManiacMagic, I hope you like it. If you don't, then its probably because you didn't really tell me anything else you wanted other than to make an IZ'd version of the song.  
><strong>

**To everyone else, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tak sighed as she entered her room. Turning on her lights, she dragged her feet to her bed. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe <em>them<em>. How could they, the Control Brains, do this? Had she not been a suitable invader? Had she not given enough of her time, of her life, to them? Apparently not, for the Control Brains had chosen her for a small group of Irkens.

This news brought her up a bit from her sadness, but when she heard the words 'Janitorial' and '70 years,' she fell down again, nay, deeper than she had. She felt like dying.

Sitting on her bed, Tak closed her eyes, her head hanging. She felt the need to cry, to let out these feelings… but she couldn't. Looking at her clock, Tak noticed how late it was. Sighing, she picked up herself up off the bed, which was a hard task because of her invader armor.

Walking, or really dragging her feet, to the bathroom, Tak moved to the mirror, taking notice of her bad image. She was caked in dirt and grime, her clothes torn, her armor damaged beyond repair, and her antennae crooked, one bent over her face in an awkward fashion. Today was a disaster.

Of course some idiot would destroy area she was in. Of course she would be the one that the rescue drones would not see or hear. Of course she would have to MacGyver her way out of the rubble. Of course this would all happen to her.

Moving the antenna from her face back into its original position, Tak again felt the need to shed tears. She felt miserable as she held them in. Staring into the mirrors reflection, Tak took in her appearance.

She was shorter than the average female, something everyone constantly made sure to remind her of. It was why she tried so hard at everything. Her antennae were curled in a square fashion, something that wasn't seen in many females. Then there was the implant in her head. It gave her slight mind-altering abilities, but it was flaw none the less. Many saw it as a need for attention, some thought of it as a compensation, and most others thought it was the only way for her to pass her invader tests.

Sighing, Tak felt the need to release these feeling somehow. And so she did.

_Look at me_, she began, _I will never pass for an invader, or a perfect Irken. _Wiping off the dirt and grime, Tak began to remove her armor, revealing several scars along her torso, souvenirs from her training.

_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_ Tak asked her reflection. She felt a small wetness falling on her cheek. Wiping it with a finger, Tak took notice that it was a tear. _Now I see that if I was truly be myself_, she looked to the mirror and watched as she lost control, and tears falling freely, _I would break my Tallests pride._

Slapping herself across the face, Tak tried taking control again. In seconds, she felt the burning in her eyes stop. Looking back into the mirror, she saw that her purple eyes now had a tint of red in them. There was also a red mark on her face where she slapped herself.

_Who is this girl I see staring straight back at me?_ Closing her eyes, Tak took a moment to compose herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw not a reflection of herself, but an image of an armor-donned warrior. _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Clenching her eyes and balling her claws into a fist, she released some of her anger and turmoil. Feeling blood drip down her hand, Tak opened her eyes only see that she had destroyed her mirror. It was now broken in several pieces, most of them on the floor. Bending down to clean the mess, Tak couldn't help but notice that in each piece was a reflection of herself. Some of the pieces had the image she saw a moment ago, while others had an image of an ordinary female dark purple eye with matching clothes.

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried, _Tak picked up every piece and after throwing them away, _when will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Wrapping her now bleeding hand in some gauze, Tak began walking out. Hearing a crunch under her feet, Tak saw that she had forgotten a single piece, which was now broken straight down the middle.

This piece or pieces now, both had a reflection like the others. An image of the warrior was on one piece and on the other was the normal female. The unusual part, however, was that the images were only half, cut straight down the middle like the piece they were on. Tak held the two pieces side by side and slowly connected them, having them form a perfect image.

Closing eyes, once again, Tak opened them to see her reflection.

_When will my reflection show…_

Throwing the pieces into the trash with the others, Tak walked out of the bathroom, still dragging her feet.

…_Who I am…_

Returning to her bed, Tak fell onto the mattress, instantly feeling sleep tug at her.

_...Inside?_

As she surrendered to the Lord of Dreams, the last thought that crossed her mind was spoken aloud, "Whoever is the cause of this will pay."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, again, I hoped you liked it. Its a little too short for me, but hey, its a short song. No seriously, the thing is only, like, two paragraphs. I picked Tak for this song, because they only Tak we see in the show is her soldierinvader form. We must remember that underneath all that... invader-ness is a normal female Irken who can feel. Even if she doesnt want too.**

**Anyhow, Review. Tell how you liked it, and tell me some more suggestion. Only seven more to go!**


	5. Announcement

**Greetings and Salutations people, Haku1013 here with an unfortunate announcement. Many of you reading this are most likely waiting for me to saysomething nor other, announce the winner, and start the story, but I am here to say that through a series of unfortunate circumstances, the next story will be a little late.**

**Before you all start with your 'sad face' emoticons, I will say this; the song has been picked, and I hope to have it up in the next day or so. Just be a little patient.**

**Again, my apologies. **


	6. Make a Man Out of You

**Greetings and Salutations People! Haku1013 here with my first late one… yeah, sorry about that. I've been having computer problems so I only just started working on this thing about a day or two ago.**

**So anyways, I felt obligated to get this song down, seeing as it was requested multiple times. The winners are the following:**

**FakexReality, I be Miss Author, and Welshdragon1189**

**I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Zim groaned as he picked himself up from his bed, the morning call erupting through the barracks. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his clock. Seeing as it was still insanely early, he laid down on his bed. His moment of relaxation was soon interrupted when he was thrown upon the hard metal floor.<p>

Opening his eyes, Zim saw a very tall Irken towering over him. Said Irken was, again, _very_ tall, and had red eyes. "Why do you awaken Zim?" he asked, "Can you not see that Zim was resting his eyes?"

The tall Irken merely stood there for a moment, and pointed to a medal on his uniform. "See this?" he asked Zim, "What do think this means?" Zim stared at the medal. It was shaped like the Irken insignia, with a star surrounding it. Yes, it was what a superior officer wore- oh.

Jumping to his feet almost immediately, Zim saluted. "MY APOLOGIES, SIR!" Zim said aloud, "IN ZIM'S DOWSINESS, ZIM FAILED TO SEE YOUR POSITION, SIR!" turning to his clothes, which were folded next to his bed, Zim quickly got dressed, not really caring if there was someone else in the room. His attire consisted of a normal military uniform, with the rank of private.

The officer merely nodded and pointed Zim out. Zim, not wanting to invoke the wrath of a superior, quickly left his room. Walking out, he saw other Irkens, many of whom seemed to have gotten the same treatment as him. Zim sighed in gloom; he was just shipped out to the training camp the other day, along with a few other Irkens. All of them were the same rank as him.

Zim covered his eyes from the morning sun. Letting his eyes get use to the light, he took in his surroundings. The area was grassy, like a meadow, with almost no trees. Just a few miles away, in the distance, were some mountains. Hearing a loud screech and some screams of pain, Zim turned to the source of the sound. Yup, some idiot got too close to the Hogulus Pit.

Seeing a shadow looming over him, Zim turned around to see a short, stout, Irken behind him. This Irken was only a few inches taller than him, had the same color of eyes, and had an air of 'cool' around him. Zim recognized him as Skoodge, the male he had befriended on the trip.

"Hey Zim, the sergeant wake you up harshly too?" Skoodge asked. Zim chuckled at Skoodge's question. "Poor, poor, delusional Skoodge," Zim began, "Zim would not dare do such a thing as wake up late to invoke a taller's wrath."

"I didn't say anything about waking up late," Skoodge stated. The conversation continued between the two males before another male joined the two. This Irken was short, like _really_ short. He had green eyes and a scar over his right eye. By the way he looked, he seemed fresh out of smeethood.

"Aren't you a little young to be the military?" Zim asked. The small male simply nodded, "Yeah, but I scored so high on the entry exams that the control brains were more than happy to let me in," he explained. "By the way," he said, "The name's Tarklotaz."

"That's a weird name."

Turning around, the trio saw a purple eyed Irken. He didn't have anything weird in his appearance, like the other three, but he did have a helmet covering his head.

"Really?" asked Tarklotaz, "And what is your name?"

This new soldier's face squeezed with surprise. "My name?" he asked. "Yes," Zim started, "he asked for your name. You know, what your cold-unfeeling-arm called you upon birth?"

The soldier just coughed into his fist. "Yes, well, my name is Tak" he paused, "Tak…Taka… ado… Takado!" he almost screamed. "My name is Takado."

Tarklotaz simply turned with a smug look, "And you say I have a weird name."

Tak, I mean _Takado_ pulled up his sleeve and grabbed Tarklotaz by his collar. Pulling him to eye level, Takado pulled his fist back. Takado threw the punch, or he would have, if not for another hand catching his. Looking back, he saw the commanding officer.

"And what's going on here?" he asked. Tarklotaz was dropped to the ground immediately. "Nothing, Sir!" Takado squeaked out. The commanding officer smirked and walked into the mass of privates.

"Line up you Blorch Rats!" the commander shouted. Almost instantly all the soldiers were in line. "I am Commander Red, and from here on out, either your best friend or your worst enemy," Red explained as he walked in front of his soldiers, inspecting them. Stopping in front of one soldier, a short one, Red kneeled down to eye level with her, the only viewable female in the group.

With a sincere smile Red asked, "And who are you?" The soldier gulped, not knowing how to answer. "Uh… Private Zee, Sir." The soldier said while saluting. Red chuckled at this, "Good, now do you know where you are?"

"Um… Irken Military Group 45-A5P?"

"Very nice. Now, do you this group's number one rule?"

Private Zee paused, trying to remember. Her eyes opened wide as she realized the rule, "No… females?" Red got up, smiling. "Nicely done Private. Now then, if you would be so kind," Red began, "GET THE FLORP OUT OF HERE!"

On cue, two floating droids came by, picked up the private via mechanical wires, and flew off, Zee screaming all the while. Turning to the rest of his subordinates, Red cleared his throat.

Looking at them, he noticed a few confused faces, some with faces filled with semi-hatred, and the rest seeming neutral in the matter. Sighing, Red began, "Some of you are probably wondering why I did that." A few Irkens nodded.

"Well, females are a distraction in battle," Red stated, "and while this group is under my control, distractions are not allowed. If you want distractions, however, feel free to transfer to Group 49-OI5. I hear that idiotic Purple has taken control."

Zim nodded at this as did Tarklotaz and Skoodge. "Sexist," muttered Takado, causing Zim to look in his direction with mild interest. Zim chose to ignore him, however, and turned back to Commander Red.

"Now then," Red began, "every morning, you shall assemble swiftly and silently. You are to remain in line until I arrive. No matter how late I am."

Tarklotaz raised an invisible eyebrow at this. "But what if you end up missing half the day?" the short Irken asked. Red smiled politely and answered, "No matter how late I am."

"But what if-"

"No matter," Red interrupted, "how late I am."

Takado chuckled, "Tough Guy." Hearing the sarcasm, Red walked to Takado, who instantly stood straight. Pulling a small object, Red smiled evilly to Takado. Pressing a small button on the object, an energy blade 'swished' out, only an inch from Takado's face.

Pulling the blade away, much to Takado's relief, Red began, "This is an energy blade, your primary weapon for close combat. This weapon is your life. Loose the blade, loose the life." Hearing a chuckle, Red turned to see Tarklotaz, covering his mouth with his claws in a failing attempt to cover his laughter.

"Tarklotaz!" Red called. Said Irken looked up to his commander, only to see the blade coming downward. Falling down, Tarklotaz barely missed having his head hacked off. Using the momentum from the missed swing, Red threw the blade into the Hogulus Pit. "Thank you for volunteering," Red said to the small Irken.

"For… for what?" Tarklotaz asked, still shocked by the attack.

"For the retrieval of my blade, of course," Red announced a certain amount of glee in his voice. Looking at the pit, Tarklotaz picked himself up. Dusting himself off, he made his way to the edge of the pit. It was a deep pit, almost exactly like the one on Hobo 13. Quickly finding the blade, which was stuck in a stone dead in the center of the pit, Tarklotaz began searching for the beast that lived in the hole.

Seeing no creature, Tarklotaz pulled up his sleeves, "Okay, I'll get you your blade." Jumping into the pit, Tarklotaz awaited for the quick pain in his landing, only to find that it never came. Opening his eyes, which he had closed with expectance of his landing, Tarklotaz saw that Red was hold onto him with his arms stretched out.

"Not yet, you idiot," Red said. Pulling the soldier back, Red called out, "Bring the items!"

In moments, a pair on droids, like the ones that took away Zee, floated by, carrying two giant stones, almost as big as commander Red!

Red held Tarklotaz down as the droids began tying one of the stones onto Tarklotaz. Said Irken, being both young and small, barely managed to carry the stone. Happy with the weight of the stone, Red turned to the group of soldier, all of whom were still at attention.

"This stone represents discipline," he told them as the droid tied the other stone to the volunteer, "And this stone represents stamina. You need both to get the sword." Turning back to Tarklotaz, Red quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to hold his laughter. The second stone, as it turned out, was pushing it for Tarklotaz, as he was now face first with the ground, both stones seeming to crush him.

"Don't say anything," the flat Irken ordered while getting up… or really getting on all fours. Crawling to the pit, Tarklotaz looked down again to make sure the entire ruckus hadn't called forth the beasts. Seeing nothing, Tarklotaz took in a deep breath before jumping in, Red looking over the edge while the soldiers stood by, listening for screams of pain.

At first, there was nothing. Then, it came; a roar of might. _Then_ the screams of pain came. Red stood still only his face moving as it scrunched up with terror and disgust. The scream continued for a few more seconds before Tarklotaz was thrown straight out of the pit, face first it must be added.

This scene was repeated with Zim, Skoodge, and Takado and all the other recruits taking their turn. Rubbing his dented helmet, Takado picked himself up and limped away. Red sighed as he watched all this happen, "We got a _long_ way to go."

Red grabbed a handful of Blade Handles from a nearby bin and threw them of his soldier, all of whom caught one. Except Zim. He got hit in the face.

_Let's get down to business, _Red said as he grabbed another handle and ordered the tow droids back, both going crazy as they flew around the area. The group had a hard time keeping an eye on them, until both were cut down the second they got too close to Red.

_To control you careers_ he said as he turned off his blade. Tarklotaz, still sore at Takado, placed a strange bug down his shirt which caused him to beat down every near soldier with the blade handle. Red, seeing this commotion, walked over and grabbed Takado by the collar of his uniform, _Did they send me females when I asked for males?_

Throwing Takado down, he continued, _You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through…misters I'll make some men out of you._

Red pulled his rifle closer as he searched for the targets. Seeing them pull out of a crate, he took the shots, hitting all three targets with a perfect score. _Tranquil as a forest but on fire within,_ he said as he watched the group try to hit their targets, most missing completely. Seeing Zim start tinkering with his rifle, Red walked closer. Standing behind the short Irken as he readied his rifle, Red was suddenly shot back by the resulting explosion.

_Once you find your center you are sure to win,_ he said as he walked with Zim to the infirmary for 4th degree burns. Tripping Zim at the doorway, Red continued, _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic worm and you haven't got a clue_. _Somehow I'll make a man out of you._

Skoodge ran and ran as fast as he could as lasers were shot at him, _I'm never going to catch my breath._

Looking back at the ground he had covered he saw Tarklotaz trip. Skoodge could only cover his eyes as the very same lasers he had dodged bombarded the other Irken. _Say good bye to those who knew me!_ Tarklotaz shouted as he ran for a bucket of cooling cream.

Practicing physical defense, Takado yowled in pain when he struck the stone block with his hand. _Boy was I a fool for cutting gym…_

Zim ducked as Red threw a punch at him. Picking his head up to try and counter, Zim was met a kick that sent him flying into one of the only nearby trees. He thought of playing dead until he heard some people laughing and some others muttering, _This guy's got 'em scared to death! _And for some reason he heard Takado mutter, _Hope he doesn't see right through me._

Discarding the idea of playing pretend, he picked himself up and headed back to his commander, who sent him tumbling back into the tree. Again.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_ Skoodge said aloud as his group began swimming through the arsenic river for a small red flag.

Sending the troops to their barracks, Red told them, _You must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With all the strength of a raging fire!_ Taking a pause at Takado, he pointed to the moon, _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_Time is racing toward us 'til a war arrives!_ Red said to the group as they marched up the mountain, each soldier holding two bags of supplies twice their weight. Red slowed down, waiting for any straggles to catch up. Looking back, he saw Skoodge collapse on the ground, dropping his bags with him. Red walked to him, not bothering to look at him, and picked up the bags. Skoodge turned his head in shame as Red marched back to the group, now with Skoodge's bags. Skoodge could hear Red calling out to the rest of the soldiers, _Heed my every order and you might survive!_

Skoodge, Takado, Zim, and Tarklotaz all sat near a fire, all covered with bruises and burns. A good rest under the stars would be good for their aching bones and sore muscles. Seeing Red walk up to them, Zim alone tried to stand at attention. Red only pushed him back down as the group looked into his eyes. Red's eyes were filled with disgust and hatred.

_You're unsuited for the wage a war. So pack up, go home, you're through! How could I make some men out of you?_

With that said, Red walked to his own barracks. The Irkens all looked at each other, knowing that the same thing was on their minds. In the light of the rising sun, they walked to the Hogulus Pit. Tarklotaz was the first to go. Tying himself to the stones, he jumped into the pit.

It didn't take long for the Hogulus Beasts to smell a midnight snack. Acting quickly, Tarklotaz knocked the beat down with the stones on his back. Climbing as fast as he could, Tarklotaz walked out with the sword. Smiling to himself, Tarklotaz threw the sword back into the pit, which landed in the exact same spot as before. Tarklotaz and Zim sat back and watched as Takado and Skoodge did the same as Tarklotaz.

Zim shuddered as realized it was finally his turn. Tying himself to the rocks, Zim slowly walked to the pit. Peering down, he chuckled slightly as he noticed the Hogulus Beast now had several bruises on its face and torso. He also noticed how pissed off the thing looked. Taking a few steps back, Zim was stopped by someone. Looking back, he saw that it was three of his friends.

_You must be as swift as a coursing river! _Takado advised.

_With all the force of a great typhoon!_ Skoodge added.

_With all the strength of a raging fire!_ Tarklotaz spoke, before kicking Zim into the Hogulus Pit.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_ All three shouted as Zim picked himself up. Feeling a hot breeze hit his head, Zim looked up to see the Hogulus Beast standing directly in front of him and winced as it released a large roar. Hearing the roar, Red and every other private ran out of their barracks and to the pit. Red face palmed as he watched Zim run in a little circle as the Hogulus stood still and watched its prey dance.

Zim paused in his antics when he noticed the growing numbers of eyes watching him. Seeing his commander and remember how angry and disappointed he had been with him was the last straw. Turning to face the Hogulus Beast, Zim didn't flinch as it let out another roar. Walking forward, Zim simply slapped the thing! That's no metaphor, he actually **slapped** the Hogulus Beast.

"No! Bad Hogulus Beast!" Zim shouted at it. The beast stepped back, shocked and confused as it had never received this type of reaction from its food. Red did the same thing as he watched this all unfold. Zim, feeling braver, slapped the beast again!

"Don't you dare roar at the mighty Zim" Zim yelled, "You know what? Do it again!" he ordered the beast, "Do it again! Zim dares you! No, Zim _DOUBLE_ dares you!"

The beast took another step back as Zim said, or rather, shouted all of this at it. Deciding that it wasn't worth the headache, the Hogulus slowly turned around and walked off. Zim, feeling victorious, _skipped_ to where the sword was.

Climbing out, Zim was amazed by how many shocked faces were looking at him. It was only when Commander Red walked over, did Zim stand at attention. Red merely nodded and patted Zim on the head before walking back to his barracks.

Red stepped back as he was almost hit by several laser, all of which hit their respective targets. Looking at the shooter, he saw it was none other than Takado, sporting a new custom variation of the standard laser rifle.

_We must be swift as a coursing river!_ Takado said to his commander.

Red gasped for breath as he ran with his bags. Out way up in front of the group was Skoodge, running twice as fast as anyone else. How the stout Irken did this was a complete mystery to everyone.

_Have the force of a great typhoon!_ Skoodge called out to Red.

Zim ducked as Red threw a punch. Picking his head up, he moved to the left, dodging Red's next attack. Jumping as high as he could, Zim met Red at eye level before delivering a devastating kick, one that sent Red back several feet and to the ground. Looking at the small Irken, red wiped the blood away from his smiling mouth.

_With all the strength of a raging fire! _Zim said as he helped his commander up.

Red continued to fire the lasers at Tarklotaz. Amazingly, the small Irken had decided not to get off the course. In fact, it seemed that he was enjoying dodging the lasers, heck, he danced around them! Cart wheeling off the course, Tarklotaz smiled at Red.

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! _he called out.

Red moved his arm back, his sword dancing with him. He smiled as his troops did the same, mimicking his every movement. Never before did he get a team like this one. The moment was cut short as a droid came flying by, hitting Zim in the head and knocking him down.

Red laughed out loud as he looked at Zim pick up his ocular implants. Turning to face the droid, Red wasn't shocked to see it holding letter. No doubt that it contained the names of those that passed his course. Grabbing the letter from the droid, whom immediately flew away, Red began reading.

Zim, now having stood up with his eyes back in place, turned, with a scared look on his face, to his friends. "Oh no! The scores are here! What if Zim didn't pass?" he almost yelled out. Before getting out of hand, Takado slapped him, reducing Zim back into a semi-normal Zim. Getting a quick thanks, Tarklotaz stepped in, "Don't worry Zim, it's painfully obvious that we did awesome! We were like the-"

"-the BEST!" Skoodge interrupted, earning a death glare from Tarklotaz. Skoodge merely brushed it off. Zim nodded in agreement, "Yes, Zim must agree with you on that Tark-beast." Turning back to his commander, Zim smiled he watched Red finish the letter.

"Well, well, well," Red said, "It looks like all but four of you passed onto the next round of training." This caused Zim to go bug eyed once again. No way was this a coincidence. Clearing his throat, Red started calling out names, "Skoodge, Takado, Tarklotaz, Zim, you all…" Red paused, seeing the shock faces on the four soldiers.

"What?" yelled out Takado, "We fail? But how? We were the best!" It was Zim's turn to placate his friend now by placing a hand on his shoulder. Takado reacted by throwing Zim over onto his back and continued, "Why, why, why? After taking all the precautions not to get caught, I fail!" This caught everyone's attention, especially Commander Red's.

Everyone let out a gasp as Takado tore off his helmet, showing that _he_ was actually a _she_! "Florp all of you!" Takado, who shall be known as Tak, shouted. Feeling a hand placed on her shoulder, Tak prepared to threw this person over her shoulder too, only to see Commander Red.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," Red began, "Skoodge, Takado, Tarklotaz, Zim, you all will not be going onto the next round of training. You did so well, you shall all go off to INVADER training instead."

"Oh," was Tak's only response.

"Yup," Red began, "too bad I am no longer your commanding officer anymore, huh?" Red asked with a smile on his face. Tak smiled at this, she wouldn't be booted off like Zee!

Turning to the still shocked faces of Skoodge, Tarklotaz, and Zim, Tak grabbed them all and spun in a large circle laughing all the while. "Invader training, here we come!" she shouted as they continued to spin.

"Hey wait a second," Zim started, "Takado is a female?"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus is the end of the story which is longer than Be Prepared. Again, I hope you liked it. Again, I apologize for the late update. And again, as always, review and give me some Songs!<strong>

**And to those wondering who Tarklotaz is, he is an OC of my creation. He is sceduled to appear in another of my stories (if I ever find the time to write it), although he already is make a prominent role in KotaWingz 'A New Universe' story.  
><strong>


	7. Goodbye May Seem Forever

Just... just read...

* * *

><p>The night sky thundered. The air was full of a depression not felt in many years. Many Irkens walked the streets of the city, none talking. It seemed as if the entire planet of Irk had died, and no one cared. It might as well have, with today's events...<p>

It was all worst at The Tallest Tower. The once beautiful skyscraper, which at one point was so full of life, was now drowing in the tears of all beings inside. The tears, it seemed, came from one room in particular, the personal quarters of The Almight Tallest. He laid there, the Tallest, in his bed, his mate the only one by his side. The machines attached to him beeped in a dying rhythm. Niether beings spoke, simply staring into each others eyes. The Tallest, still wearing his armor, moved his arm to him mates, breaking the silence.

"It's been a fun ride, hasn't it?"

His mate could only smile, her wrinkles showing a face full of wisdom and grace. "Of course. There's been ups and downs, but what fun is life without them," she stated. The Tallest laughed, his own wrinkles and scars showing the life of a harkworking Irken. "I remember... the day we met..." he said between laughter. His mate smiled more so, diving into the memory of that day.

"Aw yes, I remember that day. What an idiot you use to be."

"The idiot you fell head over heels for," the Tallest stated. A small silence followed as the two fell into the past, memories flodding their heads.

"Remember that one planet, the one with the man eating rabbits..."

the Tallest shuddered for a moment. "Yes, yes I do. I thought we vowed to never spea of that again," the Tallest said in a low tone. His Mate could only give a small giggle in response. "Oh yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"Remember the Dib?" The Tallest asked. His mate stoped her gigling and stared at her mate.

"Zim, you haven't spoken of the hyuuman in years... what's on your mind?"

"Memories, mostly. I remember the fun I had back then." Zim laughed for a moment. "I... I remember the first day I landed on that horrible excuse of a planet..."

"Earth. The worst planet for any Irken to land on."

"Yes, it is. Heh, I remember this one time, I turned both the Dib and me into bologna. Needless to say, it didn't end well." Both Irkens gave a chorus of laughter at this. One of the machines gave a loud, fast series of beeping, and Zim stopped laughting to clutch his chest. His mate got up and prepared to call a doctor in, but was stopped by the Tallest. "Don't... don't bother... Zim isn't long for this world anyways..."

Tak let out a small sigh, her eyes welling up with tears. Zim, seeing this, quickly brought up another memory. "Remember when we met?"

"On Earth or Devastis?" His mate asked quietly.

"Earth, of course. We didn't really meet on Devastis, you know?" Zim stated. Tak, her eyes still showing signs of tears, nodded her head. "I wanted to kill you for what you did to me... now look at us."

Zim stared into his mates eyes. "It's amazing what being locked in a dungeon for defectives can do."

"Yeah... remember how we took Earth?" ask Tak. Zim suddenly let out another chorus of laughter. "Oh yes! The look on the Dibs face when he thought we were going to blow it up..."

"Don't you dare say that! You WERE going to blow up the planet! The only reason the button didn't work was because of that idiot SIR Unit of yo-" covered her mouth, knwoing she brought up the wrong subject.

Zim turned away from his mates eyes, staring at nothing in particular. "I miss that little idiot. If only... if only I had only listen to you..." By now, it was Zim's eye who seemed on the verge of tears. Tak used her claw to wipe away the single fallen tear, and turned Zim's head to face her. "Now listen Zim. No one could have seen what was coming. Who knew Red was still alive at all? Gir knew what he was doing, and so did you. So don't go blaming yourself."

Zim knodded. "Yes, I know Tak... but... but sometimes I wonder... just what if?" Tak sighed, thinking of another topic change. Thinking of one, she chuckled. "Hey, remember how Gir dressed up for our wedding?"

"Oh yes, good ol' Gir. He dressed up as a groom and MiMi as his bride. Who knew it would be a double wedding that day," Zim said as he smiled.

"Oh, how I miss those days," Tak said, who suddenly realized just how nostalgic she was feeling.

Back in those days, there was no worring for the future. Back on Earth, Zim actually managed to grow, though only due to his need to fit in with the growing humans. Red and Purple didn't like that, so they could only through Zim into a dungeon fit for defectives. It hadn't been much longer until they found her escaped pod still floating in space that they decided to through Tak in there to. Needless to say, she gave Zim quite a beating. But like they said, it's amazing what two defectives locked in a single cell can do. In no time at all, they had formulated a plan for escape, initiating a revolution in the process. Irken vs Irken, brother vs brother, Defectives vs the Empire. The Defectives won, of course. They were led by both Zim and Tak, both who were masters of war. By the end of it all, they had become mates, toppled the Empire, and brought a golden age to Irk. After the war, there really much to do except rebuild. After that, there really wasn't _anything _to do. Zim was of couse made the new Tallest, something he never really forgot to mention to anyone. Both Zim and Tak lived the rest of their lives together in peace.

Now here they were; both old as can be, with Zim on his death bed. Just that thought brought more tears for Tak. Why? Why did Death always have to come to those closest to you?

"Tak?"

Tak was brought back to reality at the call of her name. Looking at Zim, Tak noticed he had a caring look on his face. She turned to the clock, and noticed that she had zoned out for quite a while. Turning her head back to Zim, she sighed.

"Sorry Zim, I was just-"

"Just remembering our youth, the past, and where the years have all gone?" Zim interrupted. Tak knodded her head. Only Zim could really know what she ever thought.

Zim chuckled to himself, then he sighed. A sad sigh.

"Tak, there's... there's not much longer." Zim stated as he look at his mate. Tak could only grab Zim hand in response. "Don't say that you idiot! You still have a long time to live! We still have a long time to live!" Tak shouted, tears falling openly now.

"But Tak," Zim started, "We... we all have to say goodbye sooner or later... to everyone, no matter what."

Tak bent her head down to face the floor. "But I don't want to say goodbye yet. Now now, not ever," she whispered in a low tone.

Zim picked up her head, so she was facing her, just inches apart. Zim gave her a small kiss, which Tak returned. "Now Tak," Zim started, "Not all goodbyes are forever." Tak sighed again, tears still falling. Zim chuckled again.

"**We met it seemed, such a short time ago,**" Zim started. "Too short a time ago," Tak replied. ZIm simply continued on. "**You looked at me, needing me so.**" At this, Tak immediatly stopped crying and glared at her mate. "Now listen here, bub, if I recall correctly, it was _you _who needed _me_!"

Zim chuckled again. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" A silence came again, Tak losing her quick anger as the moment came to her again.

Zim, seeing this, decided to speak again. "**Yet from your sadness, our happiness grew.**" Zim gave Tak another kiss.

Tak gave Zim another one of her smile. "Yes, you needed me... **and I found out, I needed you too,**" Tak said with her own laughter as she continued, "**I recall how we use to play.**"

"Everyone still shudders at the thought of one of our 'play-days,'" Zim said, causing Tak herself to shudder. Play-days... never again.

Zim sighed once the laughter passed, "**I remember those rainy days.**"

"Now don't you go making me remember the Earth rain. I still remember the pain of it all..." Tak said with another quick angry tone.

"**The fire's glow... that kept us warm,**" Zim said, ignoring Tak's little outburts. "The burning cities always did give a romantics glow during the sunset," Tak said, "**but now I find, we're both alone...**"

Zim winced at this little thought. "Hey now, we're never alone, even when we are! Zim will always be with you, Tak." Zim said quietly, drawing a claw to point to her chest, her heart, "right here," he finished.

"Oh Zim...I love you..." Tak trailed off.

Zim continued on, "**Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end.**"

Zim turned his head away from Tak and face the ceiling, ready now. Tak, not wanting another bout of silence, continued on for Zim. "**But in my heart's a memory... and there... you'll always be,**" Tak finished before leaning in on Zim and giving a kiss.

At the end of it, Zim whispered, "I love you too..."

Zim smiled, before he sighed once more. One of the machines connected to Zim slowed down it's beeping. In a moment, it let go a single, long beep. Hearing this, Tak let loose another round of tears. "Oh Zim..." Tak whispered...

**Goodbye may seem forever**

**Farewell is like the end**

**But in my heart's a memory**

**And there, you'll always be.**

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Long time no see, huh. I bet I know what your thinking: "Whoa! Haku updated!" Now, I know you're already hating me, since it's been a LONG time since I updated. Well, I've just been going through a few stuff for the past few months, and in that time, I guess I just sorta lost myself. Not only that, but I lost my interest in Invader Zim. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still a fan of the show, and I'll always be a fan, but... I just can't find the ability to write for the show anymore. I just made this chapter to close off this thing. I didn't want to end it here, but I needed to. So please... please forgive me...<p>

Le sigh...

Go ahead and bash me now, I'm ready for it. I deserve it. I... I want to continue writing... but... don't expect anything soon... ok? So... I guess this is goodbye, for now... but don't you all worry, for even though goodbye may seen forever, it never truly is, for we will always have our memories...


End file.
